


Adventures in heroism and love

by marie86



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Female Clark, Hurt/Comfort, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie86/pseuds/marie86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent was dead but when he returned from the dead, does every thing be the same or his return will make all the difference?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disturbance in the grave

**Chapter One**

**Disturbance in the grave**

    Martha Kent was cooking a simple meal of grilled chicken with some rice, soup and green salad, she is a lonely woman, and she does not need much food. But today, she has a guest who will arrive in a couple of hours and she is determined to feed him because he always forgets to have his meals despite the greatest efforts, his caretaker, exerts to take care of him.

    While she was stirring the soup her mind drifted to the happy times when her husband and her miraculous son were waiting impatiently for her to finish cooking their meal around the dining table. She remembered them talking about mundane things or teasing each other or laughing at silly things or even arguing to kill some time while she was putting her last touches on her masterpiece. She was a happy wife and mother but all this was in the past now she is a widow who also lost her only son in his attempt to save the whole world. She is proud of her son, of his sacrifices, of his love but a part of her heart wished that he was selfish enough to save himself first not to put his life for others who wished him never exists in the first place.

    Meanwhile, in the graveyard not far away from the Kent farm, a deceased young man stirred in his grave. When he opened his eyes all he could see was darkness, he felt the coldness of his surroundings, he smelled the soil that engulfed him. He failed to remember where he was, the last thing he remembered was him carrying the kryptonite spear and trying to stab the monster with it after that he remembers nothing. He tried to think where he is and it finally came to him, he is dead or people thought he was dead and buried him here in this grave. When he realized where he was, gruesome feeling squeezed his heart and sent chills all over his body and made him suffocated, he did not know for how long he was dead it maybe for a day, or for months or even years. What if he wakes up in a time where all his beloved ones were dead. What if he failed to kill that monster and it destroyed most of the world. What made him more confused that he felt strange as if something wrong happened to him but he could not pinpoint what exactly it is? He tried to move but the space was limited, so he tried to push the dirt off of him and dig himself up. He thought with his strength and super speed this would be an easy task but he was wrong, it took all his strength and effort to make a small hole in the surface of his grave.

    Thanks to his determination to leave this horrible hell hole, he managed to dig a bigger hole enough for him to rise from that grave. When he stood up fully, he realized that he was back in Smallville's cemetery and he was not buried in Metropolis so the first thought that invaded his mind was to find his mother, to throw himself between her arms and hug her tightly.

    When he started to take his first steps, the world spin around him and he fell on the grassy ground beside his grave. He felt searing pain on his chest over his heart that expanded to his whole body, he was paralyzed from the intensity of the pain, and he clutched his chest tightly to ease the pain little as he was waiting for the ache to dull so he could start his small trek towards his family's farm. Small droplets of sweat formed on his brow and his breathing became labored, the young black haired man thought that he escaped his grave under the ground to die beside it instead. He was so puzzled, he was supposed to have much strength and endurance than any creature on this planet, yet he couldn't take few steps without falling. What is happening with him, he took an overall look at his body and he found himself dressed in an expensive navy blue suit with white button down shirt and red tie. He was not questioning how his poor mother afforded such expensive suit but what caught his attention that the suit seems too large for his body because it hangs loosely around his body. Either who bought this suit was not sure of his size or his body shrank during his death. Few minutes had passed and the young man could catch his breath more easily and the pain dulled a lot than before so he took it as cue to continue what he was planning to do. He gathered all his left strength and pushed himself up off of the ground and started his slow trek towards his childhood home hoping that his mother is still there and willing to accept his return.

    Martha has finished cooking the meal that she is going to share with her guest and she started squeezing some oranges to prepare an orange juice when she heard the sound of sport car stopping in front of her simple house. She smiled to herself, and dried her hands on a small kitchen towel and went to the front door to welcome her guest. She opened the front door and here standing her handsome guest wearing dark suit with light blue shirt without a tie. She opened her arms and engulfed her guest with a bear hug, and he hugged her back.

    "Hey, Bruce."

   "Hello, Martha."  

End of chapter one


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark has come back

**Chapter Two**

**Welcome Back**

Martha led the tall- handsome man into her house and he took a seat around the kitchen old wooden table after handing his host a very expensive wine bottle to drink during their dinner. They started a small chat between them about various topics but they mutually evaded the topic about the man's night activities as Batman. Both of them were not comfortable when they mention his alter ego especially, after him confessing to Martha that he was not her son's friend but the opposite he was his foe and he was planning to kill him because he thought her alien son was a threat to the humanity. He also told her how wrong he was, and how sorry he was that he did not give Clark the opportunity to explain himself and show him how human he really was. He apologized for being cruel and violent against him besides he also regretted the lost opportunity for having an ally and friend. Martha forgave him immediately, and welcomed him in her house because she really sensed his regret and he showed his sincerity by changing his dark methods while dealing with criminals and he started to co-operate with the Amazonian woman to create a team of the good meta-humans to protect the Earth and trying to follow the steps of the deceased hero in protecting the whole planet and making the Earth's safety their first priority.

The kind old woman served her guest the warm meal and encouraged him to finish his share of it, of course, he cannot say no to Martha so he obliged and he picked the spoon and tasted the soup, it was warm and flavored and so delicious so without thinking he took his second and third spoon to savor and enjoy it. Martha was observing him and she smiled softly when she knew that her guest enjoying her food. After half an hour, the graying billionaire thanked the old woman for the wonderful meal who told him it was nothing; he would not do for her if she visited his manor. While he was washing his hands in the small bathroom, he heard a soft thud on the front yard of the Kent farm as if something fell hard on the grass around the small house.

The cautious nature in him kicked in and he went to investigate what was the source of that sound. He stealthily opened the wooden window of the bathroom which viewed the front yard and he took a peek. Outside the house was dark as the night has come and engulfed everything outside in darkness but he still could see a figure of a person lying motionless on the ground. Quickly, he left the bathroom and opened the front door to see if someone was in trouble and needed help. When he was three or four meters away from the laying person, he stopped in his track to inspect the person before him. That person seemed familiar to him somehow, he has a short shining black hair and pale face wearing a stained navy- blue expensive suit, he felt his heart hammering inside his chest the more he examined the still figure on the ground. He knew that suit; it was the same one he offered to Martha to dress her deceased son with to prepare him for the burial. But t his is impossible. The person who wore that suit was deeply buried on the ground six months ago.

The rich man, the detective cautious hero for the first time left his cautious and calculated side behind and used his emotional and impulsive side to deal with this situation so he rushed without thinking and knelt beside the still body of the young hero, and he turned him carefully to lay on his back then he examined the young man's face, it was really him the same young pale face, the same soft black strands of hair. Although he seemed too worn out, his face was thin, pallid and sickly and from the quick examine he seemed smaller and more fragile than before. He also lost a lot of his weight and lost the perfect mass of muscles, even his hands seemed smaller and delicate than before. The young alien was too motionless that Bruce thought he was still dead and somebody dug his grave and took his corpse and threw it here to traumatize his poor mother but that thought quickly vanished when he put his ear over the alien's chest and heard the quiet and steady heartbeat. The graying- haired billionaire had never felt relief in his whole life more than the relief he felt now knowing that he was given another chance to make amends between himself and the young hero.

Martha called Bruce from the kitchen who thought that he was still washing his hands in the bathroom; she wanted to give him a piece of yesterday's apple pie and a glass of orange juice but he did not answer so she decided to check on him if he needed something and she went to the bathroom and found it empty. She called him again louder but he did not answer so she concluded that he was out in the porch so she went out to give him the glass of juice and the plate of pie. When she stepped out of the door, the rich man was heading back to the house but he was not alone, he was carrying someone. She could not make the face of the person he was holding but she could see the soft black strands that she knew so well and she could see the same navy- blue suit that she kept staring at it for so long six months ago. She knew who this person that Bruce was holding carefully as if he was a delicate gem and yes, he is really a rare gem. But why Bruce would dig her son's grave and when he had the time to do that.

She quickly disposed what she was holding in a near small wooden table in the porch and rushed to help the older man, she was desperately hoping that another miracle will happen and give her son back to her. She rushed towards the approaching man and she called her son's name frantically while shaking him gently as if to wake him up but the other man asked her to open the door widely for him so he can carry the young man inside away from the prying eyes of anybody. She gained her composure and she did as she was told and when the two men became inside the house, she shut the door and she closed all the open windows to give herself and the other two men so privacy. Then she rushed to help her guest to put her precious son on the sofa when they finished securing the body of her son on the old sofa.

She asked her guest why he brought the body of her son here and if there was a threat to his body there in the grave yard but the graying haired man was not paying attention to her, his eyes were fixed on her son's face and there was awe on them she had never seen before. She looked at her son to see what was capturing the attention of her guest and she had received the most gracious gift from God since the day they found her miraculous son in the corn field. A pair of sky blue eyes was staring at her and after few moments, her ears were filled with the sound that she missed for a long time when her son talked to her, "Hello, mum." She could not stop herself from throwing herself on her son and crying her eyes out and hugged him more tightly until the other occupant of the room asked her to ease her hug saying,

"Martha you are suffocating him," after saying those words the captivating pair of shining blue eyes focused on the rich billionaire and Bruce smiled sincerely for the first in ages and said warmly,

"Welcome back,"

To be continued,

End of chapter two


	3. Oh MY God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ClarK is awake and he met Bruce Wayne, he was curious about many things he missed while he was away then he got the shock of his life when he decided to have a shower.

**Chapter Three**

**Oh My God**

 

"Welcome, back." Was what Clark heard coming from the man who was standing behind his mother with soft smile on his face. The dark hair young man had not responded to his welcome immediately because he was busy squeezing his brain to remember who this man, he seemed familiar the graying hair, the pointed nose, the sharp eyes, the high class posture, the expensive suit. The name was on the tip of his tongue but he was disoriented and not clear-headed so he struggled to acknowledge the man,

"You…you are B….Bruce," the young blue- eyed man said with difficulty, his mouth was dry and his throat was scratchy. His voice was strange even to his own ears as if his vocal cords were jarred; the older man sensed his struggle so he kindly answered the question that was evident on the sky blue eyes.

"Yes, I am Bruce Wayne, I get acquainted with Martha, the day she lost you. We will fill you with the details you want to know after you having some rest and restore some of your strength, right Martha?" he asked for the old woman's consent and she could only nod because she could not trust her voice right now to sound normal, she knew if she spoke, her voice would be shaky and quivering. She was still in daze, she still thinks that she might have a wonderful dream where her only son, came back to her from the dead, where her son resting on her old couch and she was afraid to blink her eyes lest her little boy will disappear. But her daze vanished when the soft voice of her son called her.

"Mom, are you alright?" asked the young man with small, hesitant tone as he was expecting to scare his mother to death if he spoke louder, after all, he was dead and just rose up from his grave. But the old woman smiled softly to her son who was searching her face worriedly for any sign of trouble whose eyes revealing his weariness and the inner struggle to adjust to all what happened. She hugged him once more to reassure him and herself that everything is all right before answering his question.

"I am fine dear, do not worry about me, I am a strong, stubborn woman." The resurrected man smiled softly after hearing the assuring words of his mother then he remembered his girl friend and colleague Lois Lane.

"Mom, where is Lois?" when her son asked that question, Martha's eyes traveled upwards to meet Bruce's eyes as if she was asking for help how to answer that question but he shrugged because he could not form any answer but the truth. When his mother had not responded to his question, he repeated it again with worry and fear eating his soul. Then his mother collected her courage and answered him,

"She is in a long trip out of America, dear." The relief that invaded him cannot be descried when he knew that she had not made reckless thing and endangered her life while he was away. Before the young man asking more questions, the rich man who was standing quietly listening to a mother and son reuniting spoke addressing the lying man.

"I guess you need a long hot shower and a change of clothes. I will help you while Martha goes to prepare a hot meal for you to restore your energy then you could catch up as you wish." Martha who was not comfortable to talk to her son about certain issues right now was excited about that suggestion,

"This is a great idea Bruce, I will hurry to Clark's room to retrieve some of his clean clothes for him to change and you can help him go to the bathroom to have a shower then I will start preparing Clark's favorite meal. Okay, honey?" the young man was more than ready to remove his graves' dirt from his clothes and his body so he tried to stand up but the dizziness attacked him once more and he was about to fall again but a pair of strong arms caught him and steadied him.

"Take it easy, do not rush yourself, you can take your time to adjust to using your muscles, the hot shower will improve your condition," the older man assured the younger one with confidence coming from long experience with worn out muscles, angry wounds and even broken bones but until now the young one had not suspected that there is any relation between Bruce and the batman. The rich billionaire encircled one of his hands around the young man's waist to make sure, he won't collapse again. While he was leading the young Kent towards the bathroom, he cannot help but to how slim the waist of the young man was. After Superman's death in the battle field, he was the first one to carry him and he was sure that the alien was well sculptured so holding the young man and feeling how fragile he becomes, leaving a bitter taste on his mouth and a bang of guilt on his heart. If he was better, if he was not foolish and selfish may be Clark would not have died and he would not go through the terrible experience of being dead and of course he would not be that fragile and weak that he needs his support of all people to go to the bathroom. The man who he was supporting cleared his voice to gain his attention so he turned his eyes down to look at the shorter man. When Clark made sure that the rich man focusing his attention with him, he asked the question that bothered him since he discovered the presence of the old rich man, he was embarrassed but he shot the question anyway.

"Are you dating my Mom, Mister Wayne?" the older man blinked once and twice before his mind register what the young man was inquiring.

"I am sorry, if I offended you but I was in the shadow for a long time and it would be nice to know what is happening around me so I won't make fool of myself." added the young man quickly to explain himself.

"Oh…. no me and Martha are just close friends. Do not worry no one could took the place of your deceased father on your mother's heart," the man smiled charmingly to the younger man and the younger man's face turned red so he looked away to cover his embarrassment.

"Here is the bathroom, you can start showering, I will be close so if you need anything just yell," said the graying- headed man casually and he left the young man to help himself into the bathroom. Clark started to brace himself by leaning against the bathroom door before he could shut the door, Martha rushed with a set of clean clothes and handed them to her son, he thanked her dutifully and closed the door to start his cleaning process, he shed the stained jacket first and threw it on the laundry basket beside him and followed it the shirt and the pants then he took off his underwear when he was totally nude that he noticed something off about his body so he turned to face the big mirror hanging in the bathroom and he shrieked with surprise, shock and dismay,

_**"OH MY GOD."** _

To be continued,

End of the Chapter


	4. Welcome My Daughter

** Chapter Four  **

** Welcome My Daughter **

 

Bruce was waiting patiently outside the bathroom in the Kent house; he was ready to give some help to the newly resurrected young man if his help was needed. While he was leaning idly on the wall opposite to the bathroom, his brain was working ten miles a second. After the shock and the thrill coming with the sudden, unpredictable return of the man of steel wore off, the genius billionaire got a grip on his emotions and his brain started working again. He had thousands of questions, theories, possibilities about how Clark made his way to the living land. The most important questions were how Clark came back to life while the other Kryptoniansn who died on Earth three years ago did not come back? He thought about the possibility that they might have buried the young man alive but there was nothing indicating that he was alive. His heart stopped working, his brain was not giving any signals, and his blood was not running on his veins. His normal warm body turned to icy cold, his lungs was not seeking Oxygen. He was dead according to the medical standards of human beings. Was he dead and with marvelous miracle from the God, his soul turned to his body, who knows! Another possibility came to him that death in Kryptonians may have stages; the first stage is involving the death of the vital organs such as heart, brain, and lungs. The second stage is related to the soul leaving the body and Kryptonian whose organs died may come back but the others whose souls left their bodies are the real dead ones.

The dark knight was immersed in those thoughts when he heard a horrific scream coming from the bathroom. A terrible feeling griped his heart and dread shocked his body but he pushed himself into action to see what might happen that made the ever calm, composed and brave man of steel to scream like a frightened child. Without knocking, he pushed the bathroom door open with great force that it was about to be torn from its hinges and he rushed to see how to help the other occupant of the bathroom. His gaze fell on the figure that was standing beside the mirror, the face was ashen, pale and shocked then his gaze fell on the naked body in front of him before he could comprehend what he saw, another bloody scream shook the walls of the bathroom and some objects were flying towards him with great speed, only his severe, continuous training helped him to dodge away. "Get out of here, you pig pervert," shouted the hysterical screaming young ma… or woman. Woman?? He must be hallucinating but he had no enough time to take another look as he had to leave the bathroom to pacify the raging person in the bathroom.

When he was out, he ran to the kitchen to fetch Martha who was blissfully working in a large meal to feed her once dead boy. Martha was alerted when she heard the fast frantic running of someone coming towards her; she turned to face the comer, she was met with a breathless, troubled Bruce Wayne. She braced herself to hear bad news from the graying headed man, the least thing she wanted to hear that her resurrected son fell dead again but she had to know. Bruce was at loss of words, he was not sure how to tell Martha that her son disappeared and was replaced with terrified, hysterical young woman. Though, he had no other choice.

"Martha, I want to tell you something but I do not want you to be freaked out." The old woman relaxed a little when she did not hear the words she dreaded to hear. She tried to calm her guest so he could clarify and explain what he was saying.

"Bruce, please do not use vague words, tell me frankly what happened." The aging woman said calmly but seriously.

"I helped Clark to get into the bathroom and I waited for him outside the bathroom to see if he needed any help, few minutes had passed then I heard a loud terrifying scream. Without thinking, I pushed the door open and got into the bathroom to face a frantic shocked young woman instead of your son," the rich billionaire who was speaking in rabid hysterical words relaxed a bit when the old woman put a hand over his shoulder to bat softly to calm him down. Martha as a simple house wife of a deceased farmer should have freaked out when she heard such abnormal thing but as a mother of alien child, she used to the abnormality and the strangeness that surrounded her son so she calmly hushed her guest as she did her son when he was afraid of something and he needed someone to tell him that everything would be fine in the end.

"Please, do not fret. Come with me and we will discover together what happened." The dark night who saw a lot of horrible things since the death of his parents then he spent his last twenty years dealing with every kind of the freaking criminals of his dark city was shocked to the core by how calm a simple woman could be facing a weird, strange situation like that. But he did what he was told and accompanied the owner of the house to investigate what was happening to her alien boy. They reached the bathroom, they found the door closed so the old woman had to knock on the door and addressed the occupant of the bathroom to let him or her know that she was standing outside waiting to take the permission to get inside.

"Clark, dear. Can you hear me? If you are there open the door for me, let me see you." The aging mother called soothingly and softly so she won't scare her already shaken son. When she was met with no response from inside, she knocked again much louder than before and spoke with commanding tone to let her son know that she was adamant and determined to enter and make sure if he was okay. Few seconds later and Martha heard footsteps' approaching the bathroom door from inside and the lock was unlocked, she knew it was her cue to enter. She turned the knob of the door and pushed it open; she motioned to Bruce to wait her outside he nodded and she shut the door after her.

There, she found her only son huddled on the floor of the bathroom and a big towel was thrown over his naked body. His huge structure was reduced to a small trembling figure emitting panic, confusion and fear. Then the scared figure raised his face to meet hers and she noticed the changes. The face was her son's face but much softer, smoother and paler than before and you could describe it more feminine. His neck was still long but it was leaner and the towel was not covering the cleavage of the new found breasts. She had every right to feel confused or panic or at least demand answers as why her once strong well- built son was transformed to a small cute young woman. She even seems much younger than before, her son was thirty three but this young woman cannot be more than twenty five. Martha was speechless for a couple of minutes but she noticed the fear and the misery on the beautiful blue eyes of the pale girl, on the eyes of her own girl. When she reached to this conclusion that right now she was gifted with a girl, a big smile formed on her lips and she opened her arms wide to invite her scared daughter into a big tight hug and the girl did not hesitate to rise and throw herself between the arms of her kind mother. The female Clark was crying non- stop on the shoulder of her mother. The aging kind mother was smoothing her daughter hair to calm her down and she tried to pacify her with her words.

"Don not worry baby, you are mine whatever form you are in. Male or female or any other creature, you are still the blessing of my life. And I love you so much and nothing ever will lessen that love." The girl was silent for few seconds but her tears stopped and now she was trying to draw her breath normally. When she calmed down, she raised her face and her sky blue eyes were sparking with relief and gratitude.

"Thank you, Ma. I was scared that you won't accept me like this. That you have enough dealing with my weirdness and abnormality." The mother hugged her young girl once more to reassure her that she was accepted and loved.

"Never ever, I will have enough of you." And she kissed the forehead of her daughter then she unwrapped her arms from her daughter and encouraged her to have her delayed shower. "Dear, go finish your shower and I will bring you some of my clothes, until we got you your own wardrobe." The Ma Kent opened the door and closed it softly behind her and she was met with the worried and tired brown eyes of the rich billionaire. Before answering any questions coming from the tall man, she held his forearm and tugged it so he let her drag him away from the bathroom and away from the keen sense of hearing of her alien daughter. When they put some distance between themselves and the occupant of the bathroom, Martha released him and started to explain what she saw inside.

"Bruce, I know that what I am going to say is really strange, weird and may be impossible but I want to remind you that I am a mother of an alien boy for over than thirty years and I am hiding a small space ship in my cellar for more than three decades so little to nothing things could surprise me anymore." The graying headed man was about to interrupt her but she raised her hand so he will let her finish her words.

"The woman that you saw in the bathroom was not a stranger sneaked inside and my boy had not vanished into the thin air. That young woman is Clark, and I know that my words seem unreal but this is the truth. I do not know what made him turn into the other gender and I do not know if it is permanent or it will go away after some time. But whatever forms my baby took, I will accept him or her because that what the parents do and I expect you do the same, if you really want to get to know Clark as you wished the past few months when he was deeply buried under the ground." The protective mother finished with a hopeful light tone because she definitely wanted both of them to get along.

The Gotham favorite boy, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and the sharp- minded vigilant stood speechless for a while in front of this small, fragile old woman, he was amazed of how the love of a mother could be boundless, how a mother would do to protect her children even they were adopted. He wished selfishly even for a second that this love would be directed fully to him. That a mother will stand adamant and steady in front of any situation that may bother him and defend and protect him from the cruelty of this world. He closed his eyes for seconds to swallow the sense of loss he was feeling because he knew there was no mother for him to do what Martha Kent does for her son's sake. But at least he could help her and ensure that Clark will find the support, she needs at this moment.

"Do not worry Martha, I will do whatever it takes to help Clark adjusted to this new situation. That is the least I can do to purge some of the bad things I did to him in the past."

"Oh Bruce, you are already forgiven. If you want to help so help out of caring and love not out of guilt, you do not owe us anything." Bruce was really touched with her warm kind words, if it was not for his hard practice to control his feeling, the tears would have been running from his eyes right now. He chose only to hug her and murmured softly, "Thank you," While they were hugging each other, a silent figure was observing them from faraway and then that person came closer to make her presence known. Bruce was the one who noticed the approaching young woman who wore some male baggy clothes and he quickly released the mother's girl from the hug. He also noticed the blush on her cheeks and how she averted her eyes away from them as if she was shy of something and she said quietly addressing her mother and ignored him.

"Mom, you took some time to bring the clothes you promised me to bring so I wore my old clothes, is that okay?" "Oh dear I am sorry. I was late and it is okay, you can wear what you want. Go rest on the sofa and I will bring you something to eat." Martha headed towards the kitchen quickly to bring the prepared food to her daughter and left her and her guest alone in the living room. Bruce was staring at the beautiful young girl beside him when she interrupted his examination with her question.

"Mr. Wayne, are you sure you are not dating my mom because what I have seen proved otherwise."

To be continued,

End of Chapter Four '

**Author's Note:**

> I am not perfect in English but I like to write so please do not judge me a lot. This is multi chapters story so I want to know your opinions about every chapter.


End file.
